In mineral ore flotation, depression comprises steps taken to prevent the flotation of a particular mineral. In one-mineral flotation systems, it is commonly practiced to hold down both the gangue materials and low-assay middlings. In differential flotation systems, it is used to hold back one or more of the materials normally flotable by a given collector.
Depression is conventionally accomplished through the use of reagents known as depressing agents or, more commonly, depressants. When added to the flotation systems, the depressing agents exert a specific action upon the material to be depressed thereby preventing that material from floating. The exact mode of this action remains open to speculation. Various theories have been put forth to explain this action; some of which include: that the depressants react chemically with the mineral surface to produce insoluble protective films of a wettable nature which fail to react with collectors; that the depressants, by various physical-chemical mechanisms, such as surface adsorption, mass-action effects, complex formation, or the like, prevent the formation of the collector film; that the depressants act as solvents for an activating film naturally associated with the mineral; that the depressants act as solvents for the collecting film; and the like. These theories appear closely related and the correct theory may ultimately prove to involve elements from several, if not all, of them.
Currently, non-sulfide flotation systems have utilized depressants derived from natural substances such as starches, dextrins, gums and the like. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,780 to Frommer et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,778 to Iwasaki. However, from an ecological vantage point, the presence of residual depressants such as these in the waste waters increase the biodegradeable oxygen demand and the chemical oxygen demand, thereby creating a pollution problem in the disposal of these waste waters. From a commercial vantage point, there are an ever-increasing number of countries in which use of reagents having a food value, such as starch, is prohibited in commercial applications. Furthermore, the starch-type depressants require a complex preparation of the reagent solution involving a cooking stage prior to solution and the resultant reagent is susceptible to bacterial decomposition thereby requiring storage monitoring.
Accordingly, there exists the need for a synthetic depressant which can at once overcome the drawbacks of the conventional depressants currently utilized and yet perform in an equivalent or superior manner.